The present invention relates generally to a training and demonstration aid. More particularly, the present invention concerns an improved training aid for demonstrating products or instructing proper intravenous techniques to medical personnel.
Traditionally, some form of artificial training aid is utilized to provide basic instruction in intravenous or venipuncture techniques before practice with a live patient. The prior art includes several examples of so called `training arms`. The prior approaches to instruction in the placement of intravenous devices, such as needles, catheters and the like, have focused on the difficulties of locating a suitable blood vessel and then piercing the vessel. For this reason, such training arms include some type of skin elememt to cover the simulated blood vessels, just as real veins and arteries are concealed within a live patient. Some of the prior art training arms are constructed to simulate the roll of a natural blood vessel. Still other training arms of the prior art are directed to the aspects of realistic appearance, color, texture and feel. Many of the prior art training arms are relatively complicated and therefore expensive.
However, there is a further aspect to proper intravenous technique which the training aids heretofore completely fail to teach. Aside from locating and piercing a suitable blood vessel, it is also essential that the tip of the intravenous device be properly positioned with respect to the walls of the blood vessel. This is important for both patient comfort and success of the intravenous procedure. The training aids of the prior art do not permit a trainee to observe the interaction of the intravenous device with the walls of the blood vessel, leaving instruction on the proper placement of the device to be learned by practice or trial and error with a live patient. There is thus a need for an improved training aid for instructing a trainee in the proper placement of an intravenous device following location and puncture of a blood vessel. There is also a need to demonstrate the differences among intravenous placement units (sizes, lengths and materials) and their relationship to the wall of the blood vessel.
The present invention comprises a novel intravenous training aid which overcomes the foregoing and other difficulties associated with the prior art. In accordance with the broad aspects of the invention, there is provided an artificial training aid for demonstrating and instructing the interaction between a blood vessel and a needle, catheter or the like. Use of the invention enables direct observation of the exact relationship between the blood vessel and the intravenous device. The training aid of the invention is inexpensive, uncomplicated, easily fabricated and highly portable. The invention can also be used to demonstrate the various intravenous placement units available, as well as proper taping techniques.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, there is provided as improved intravenous training aid comprising a base having top and bottom surfaces, and which is preferably substantially transparent. The top surface of the base includes a plurality of curved recesses therein having predetermined widths and depths. A substantially transparent blood vessel simulating tube is removably seated in each of the recesses in the top surface of the base. Viewing the invention from the bottom side allows observation of the relationship of the external portion of the intravenous placement unit to the surface of the base or skin. By means of the invention, a trainee can visibly observe the exact interaction between an intravenous device and the simulated blood vessel and further develop manual dexterity before practice with a live patient.